


Reunion

by mewgirl1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 8, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending months apart from Castiel, Dean finds him during a demon hunt. They return to the bunker with Sam and Dean intends to ensure that Castiel never leaves him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

It started out as a simple hunt. It wasn’t exactly normal but Dean had gotten used to it. Several months had passed since the Fall and after healing his brother Dean had been preoccupied with hunting down rogue angels and demons. Abaddon was one of their largest problems. She made sure to leave a trail of destruction behind her and even began killing angels that were on Sam and Dean’s side. During this particular hunt Sam and Dean had managed to kill several of Abaddon’s followers, but something one of them said kept ringing through Dean’s head.

“You still looking for your little angel friend?” The demon taunted right before Dean killed him. “Because Castiel is long gone. Which pesky bug do you think Abaddon squashed first?” Furious, Dean dug the demon killing blade into the demon’s chest, watching as the demon died and its lifeless body fell to the ground. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice snapped Dean back into the present. He looked over at his brother and realized both of his hands were tightly squeezed into fists. He took a deep breath and glanced around the busy diner. None of the other patrons seemed to notice his apparent stress. “Dean?” Sam repeated. “You okay?” Dean glanced back at him. 

“You okay here?” He asked. “I need to go for a drive.” He moved quickly, sliding out of the booth. “I’ll see you back at the motel Sammy then we’ll head home.” 

“Dean!” Sam called as Dean nearly ran from the diner. He flashed a smile over his shoulder and Sam slumped back in defeat. Both of them knew that Dean just needed to be alone. He needed to just blast his music and drive for a while. Then he would be fine. 

Dean fumbled to get his keys out, unlocked the Impala, and slid into the driver’s seat. He slid in a cassette tape of Led Zeppelin songs and turned the volume up as high as it could go. Song after song played as Dean drove off into the distance. He tapped on the wheel, singing along and staring out the window with a pained expression. “All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you,” Dean sung without thinking. An instant later he ripped the tape out and tossed it onto the back seat. He drove around in circles in silence. 

Eventually Dean realized driving didn’t help and he pulled up to the train station in the town. It must have been well after ten, but Dean didn’t care. He got out and walked inside, blinking slightly in the bright light. The station was mostly empty. Dean noticed a few people sitting at the end, most either asleep or reading. One man in a dark red hoodie and blue jacket sat at the far end of the room with his back to Dean. The attendant glanced up at him briefly before her eyes flickered back down to the laptop in front of her. “You looking for a ticket on the eleven train?” She asked. 

“Uh,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his head. “No, I was just driving around a while and needed to rest.” The girl nodded, not seeming particularly concerned. Dean collapsed onto a bench, with his face in his hands. When he heard the soft pad of footsteps he almost looked up, but felt too pained to bother. 

“Hello Dean.” 

Dean snorted. Now he had begun to imagine things. Maybe the pain of losing Castiel was too much, but then again the demon could have been lying. Maybe Castiel was out there somewhere and Dean could still find him. 

“Dean?” The voice was soft, comforting.

Castiel had said that it was too dangerous. He said they needed to stay apart and Dean accepted that at first. But too much time had passed and Castiel had never called. He hadn’t even bothered to tell Dean how he was or if he was still even alive. 

“Dean.” A firm hand grabbed Dean’s shoulder and his head shot up, fully intent on punching whoever grabbed him. Instead, he froze. Castiel stood before him. Castiel had his hand on his shoulder. Castiel was there in that train station. 

“Cas?” Dean’s own voice cracked as he just stared down at the weary man before him. Castiel simply smiled slightly, looking so relieved yet worried at the same time. 

“I assume you were here after Abbadon’s soldiers?” He said. “I-” Before he could finish speaking, Dean had leapt up and pulled Castiel into his arms. He hugged him tightly against his own chest. 

“You stupid son of a bitch,” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear. He was about to pull away, when Castiel quickly grabbed him and hugged him back, one hand grasping at Dean’s hair. 

“I’m sorry Dean,” He whispered back. “I don’t know what I was thinking.” He laughed bitterly and slowly lowered his hand, curling it around Dean’s shoulders instead. Dean pulled back slightly eyes darting over Castiel’s clothes. He was the one wearing the red hoodie and blue jacket and Dean felt stupid for not knowing it was him. “I heard your voice,” Castiel said quietly.   
“I thought it was too good to be true.” 

“You’re not leaving,” Dean said. “You get that? You are not leaving. I’m not leaving you behind. Not again.” Dean paused before saying, “Never again.” He felt stupid for saying it, but Castiel just nodded weakly. Dean frowned. There seemed to be something different about Castiel. Dean knew that he was permanently human now, but Castiel seemed so much weaker, so much thinner, so much more vulnerable. “When’s the last time you had something to eat man?” Dean asked with a pained look. Castiel looked surprised, but just shrugged. Dean released him and shook his head. “Come on.” 

Most places had closed by the time Dean and Castiel drove around the empty town. Castiel sat in the passenger seat with his bag at his feet. Within it were several angel blades, salt, holy water, a gun, and the trench coat. Castiel had tossed away his other clothes, but kept the trench coat. Dean wondered if it was because he had kept it for so long. They rode in silence and when Dean turned to pull up to a McDonalds, Castiel had fallen asleep. Dean smiled slightly before heading inside and buying several burgers and large boxes of fries. 

“Dinner.” Dean tossed the bag onto Castiel’s lap, startling him. “Eat up while I drive back. We can rest tonight before going back to the bunker.” 

“Is Sam here as well?” Castiel asked, rubbing his eyes slightly. Dean just nodded. 

The silence laid heavy over them the entire time back, even once Castiel finished eating. For a while Dean kept glancing at Castiel just to make sure he was there. Once Castiel caught him a hint of a smile flashed to his face. “I’m not going anywhere Dean,” He said softly. “I’ve grown tired of being alone.” Dean nodded slightly, before glancing at the man beside him once more.   
When they got back to the motel, Sam flung open the door about to yell at Dean but froze when he saw Castiel. “I’m so glad you’re alright Cas,” He said quietly before briefly hugging him. Castiel smiled slightly and gently hugged back. They broke apart quickly and Sam began questioning Castiel. 

During his time alone, Castiel had traveled most of the north western United States searching for fallen angels and demons. He had narrowly escaped getting killed during each incident. As Dean had suspected the former angel barely got anything to eat, drifting from homeless shelter to homeless shelter. He quickly learned pool and poker and made some money hustling, but when he slipped up that usually ended up in a beating. Dean flinched when Castiel said that and glanced over Castiel’s face, staring at the small scars that had formed there. 

“Let’s go back to the bunker,” Sam said once Castiel finished talking. “The sooner the better right?” Castiel nodded slightly, staring at Dean. The other man just smiled slightly, staring down the former angel. 

“You can catch a few hours in the backseat,” Dean said. “Let’s go.” 

After just a few minutes into the drive home, Castiel was fast asleep. He laid curled up against the seat with his head leaning against the door. Dean kept glancing at him in the rearview mirror. Sam seemed to notice immediately. “I’m glad Cas is back,” Sam said quietly. Dean nodded briskly. Sam watched him and then simply shook his head. 

“What?” Dean snapped back angrily. “What are you making that face for?”

“Nothing,” Sam said. “It’s just, you know, Cas is back. Don’t you have a lot to say to him?” Dean didn’t reply and just turned his music up louder. Castiel seemed unfazed and continued to sleep peacefully. 

Eight hours later the Impala pulled up to the bunker. Sam leapt out and immediately headed over to his room to take a nap. Dean cautiously opened the door and got out. He carefully open the back seat door and shook Castiel’s shoulder. “We’re home Cas,” He said softly. Castiel glanced up sleepily and stared at Dean. “We’re home.”  
Both of them moved around the bunker in silent efficiency. Castiel briskly said hello to Kevin before following Dean into the bathroom. Marble lined the ceiling, walls and floors. It gave the bathroom a certain shine. Each shower stall was separated by marble and a white curtain. Castiel began pulled off his clothes before Dean even said anything. “I’ll wash these for you,” Dean said, intensely watching as Castiel pulled off layer after layer. 

“I’d prefer if you burned them,” Castiel muttered bitterly, surprising Dean. He pulled off his pants and socks, tossing them aside before stepping into the shower. After closing the curtain he shoved his boxers underneath. 

“Uh so everything you need is in there,” Dean said. “You know, shampoo, soap, uh-”

“I know how showers work,” Castiel said with a hint of laughter in his voice. “I may not have had one in months, but they’re not foreign to me.” Dean’s face turned slightly red, but he just snatched up all of Castiel’s clothes and ran off. He returned several minutes later with towels, a pair of his own boxers, sweatpants, an old shirt, and one of the Men of Letter robes. 

“When you’re done heres some towels and clothes,” Dean said quietly over the water. Castiel peeked his head out from the shower and nearly bumped foreheads with Dean. He had a large, goofy grin on his face and Dean just stared at him in surprise. 

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel said quietly. Water dripped down from his hair and ran down his face. Dean just stared at him, feeling flustered. 

“Yeah uh no problem man,” Dean muttered. Castiel nodded and then ducked back into the shower. “Uh I’m going to go clean up one of the extra rooms for you.” As Dean walked back to the bedrooms he wondered if he ever seen Castiel truly smile like that. He had never seen the former angel so happy before. That thought made Dean smile as well. 

One of the empty bedrooms in the bunker was across the hall from Dean’s. He figured that one could be Castiel’s and began to clean out the dust and cobwebs. Sam and Kevin watched him come and go from the kitchen with paper towels and various cleaning supplies. Eventually Dean made the bed, smoothing out new sheets and slipping the pillow into a new pillowcase. He glanced around the empty room, wondering if it looked clean enough. 

“These are nice rooms,” Castiel said quietly. Dean jumped and whirled around to see him standing in the doorway. Castiel had the robe wrapped tightly around him and his hair was still damp. Flustered, Dean just shrugged, glancing around the room. 

“It’s home,” He said. Castiel nodded and walked into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and folded his hands in his lap. “Something wrong Cas?” Bright blue eyes flickered up to meet Dean’s. 

“I’m surprised you weren’t mad,” Castiel admitted. “I thought you would demand answers or yell at me for never returning here.” Dean just stood there for a few moments. Then he quickly walked over and shut the door, before turning back to Castiel. 

“You had your reasons,” He said. “And while they pissed me off, I knew that you-” He broke off and walked back to Castiel, sitting down next to him on the bed. “You always have your reasons,” He said. “And I’m never able to talk any damn sense into you.” Castiel laughed and shook his head. “But I want you to be open with me man, okay?” 

“I will.” Castiel turned to face Dean and he smiled slightly. “Lying and misleading you seems to have been a horrible decision.” 

“What broke the connection?” The words were out of Dean’s mouth before he could even think. Surprised, Castiel frowned and then just stared at Dean. “Back in the crypt,” Dean continued. “What broke the connection?” Castiel began to speak but Dean quickly interrupted. “I know that you know Cas.” For the next few moments Dean watched Castiel closely. The former angel shifted back and forth slightly, eyes darting around the room. He glanced back at Dean and stared at him before licking his lips and glancing down then back up again. 

“You,” He said quietly. “You broke the connection.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head slightly. “I was begging her. I was begging Naomi to stop making me hurt you and then I just stopped. I heard you, truly heard you, and I stopped.” Castiel’s eyes flickered open and he stared into Dean’s. “Then I grabbed the angel tablet and the connection was obliterated.” 

“Cas,” Dean said. His eyes softened and he just shook his head slightly. “I-” 

“That’s not all Dean,” He said. “Naomi knew that I wouldn’t be able to do it. She feared that I would break free if she tried to make me hurt you. She easily made me kill Samandriel, I would have even killed Meg if she ordered it, but not you.” Castiel slid closer, staring down Dean. “She trained me. She created hundreds, no thousands of replicas of you and made me kill every single one until I didn’t even hesitate.” Every bit of Dean ached and he just felt worse when he saw the pain in Castiel’s eyes. He wanted to tell Cas to stop, that he had said enough, but Castiel just continued to talk. “When it was real, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kill you, because you said you needed me.” Castiel looked broken as he stared down. “I need you as well. That’s why I couldn’t do it.” He looked back up. “I need you Dean.” 

“I’m so glad that bitch is dead,” Dean said angrily. “Because I-I would have destroyed her. She would have wished she was dead if I got my hands on her.” He reached out and laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, before just pulling him into a hug. 

“Dean,” Castiel said softly, leaning into the hunter’s touch. He raised his own arms and pulled Dean closer, letting his head fall into the curve of Dean’s neck. Tears fell from his eyes onto Dean’s neck. 

“Nothing like that’s ever gonna happen to you again,” Dean promised, flinching when he felt the wetness on his neck. “Okay? We’re in this together man.” 

“I understand,” Castiel choked out between sobs. He clutched at Dean desperately and Dean hugged him back tightly. They sat together for a long time until Castiel ran out of tears. He lifted his head and stared at Dean with reddened eyes. “Thank you,” He said quietly. Both of them just stared at each other, before Dean moved forward, pressing his forehead against Castiel’s. 

“Since we’re having this heart to heart moment,” He said quietly. “I just wanna know one more thing.”

“I’ll tell you anything.” Castiel stared at Dean with a confused look when Dean didn’t speak right away. Instead, Dean shifted slightly and reached up to hold Castiel’s face in his palm. Slowly he moved forward until their lips touched. It felt strange, kissing Castiel. Dean nearly pulled away, afraid Castiel would be angry with him, but Castiel grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. In another instant they were kissing harder, more desperately. Castiel fell back, pulling Dean on top of him, continuing to kiss him the entire time. They broke apart minutes later and Dean grinned down at the former angel underneath him. 

“What have I waited for?” He whispered, before leaning in and kissing Castiel again. 

“Your insecurities to go away,” Castiel whispered back. Dean snorted and shook his head. 

“You sarcastic son of a bitch.” Dean kissed him again and again, feeling Castiel’s smile against his lips each time.


End file.
